


Take Me To Heaven and Back

by delicateclarity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (no exhibitionism), F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that stage when you first get together with someone and can't keep your hands off of them? I want to see Cullen shove the Inquisitor against the wall and go down on her, holding her up when her legs are threatening to fail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Heaven and Back

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill for [this prompt!](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=53770221#t53770221) "You know that stage when you first get together with someone and can't keep your hands off of them? I want to see Cullen shove Lavellan against the wall and go down on her, holding her up when her legs are threatening to fail. Say it's in the war room before the other advisers get there or in a (barely private) hallway when they pass each other."
> 
> And of course my first dragon age fic is completely smut. I wouldn't have it any other way. I ended up writing a totally ambiguous inquisitor, so you can headcanon whoever you want!

The meeting in the war room is agony. Cullen may not be the most eloquent man she’s ever been with (not that it isn’t completely adorable) but he has this - smirk. There’s no other word for it. And he keeps shooting it at her for the entire meeting, whenever Leliana and Josephine are otherwise distracted. And it’s _maddening_. She can’t stop thinking about the fact that he makes the same face before he disappears between her legs, and now she has to go back to her room to do - something, about this. She’ll meet with Dagna later, she’s far too distracted to talk about runes right now. And Cullen is busy, with. What did he say it was? Some sort of letter? Or was it training recruits. She wasn’t listening that closely, to be honest. Whoops.

“Inquisitor, a moment?” she hears, and of course it’s Cullen, still sending her that same infuriating smirk.

She tries to keep her voice level. “Of course, Commander,” she says.

He leads her down a short hallway just off from the war room, where there’s a small alcove. There’s some rubble around, too - they haven’t finished clearing out this part of Skyhold yet.

She opens her mouth to ask what he needs, but then she’s being pressed against the wall and he’s kissing her hard, a hand in her hair and a moan escaping her throat before she can help herself.

Cullen smiles and nips her lip before moving down to her ear, murmuring, “You must be quiet, Inquisitor. Wouldn’t want someone to hear you, would we? I was watching you in there, and I couldn’t stop thinking about this. I need you,” he says, pushing her hair hair back to expose her neck and pressing his lips to her throat.

She barely reins in a whimper as his other hand finds its way between her legs, rubbing rough and quick over her clothes. Her head is spinning and he isn’t slowing down.

“We don’t have long before people realize we’re missing,” Cullen says, and without ceremony, he pushes down her leggings and falls to his knees. She looks down at him hazily, still feeling a little whiplash from this unexpected - tryst. A little thrill runs through her at the thought.

Cullen ducks under her leggings where they’re pushed down just far enough, trapping himself between them and her body. She gasps, fingers scrambling at the wall as he immediately buries his face into her pussy, where she’s already wet in anticipation. He licks a stripe up her cunt and she feels him laugh as one of her hands slaps against the wall. “Cullen,” she whispers, and she’s already breathless as he starts eating her out with abandon, trying to get her off as quickly as possible. They haven’t been having sex for very long, now, but he’s using every trick he’s learned about her body to make her shudder and come apart for him. He loves eating her out, and she knows it.

It’s not long before her legs are shaking as he licks into her, moaning and sucking on her swollen clit, and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to keep standing, it’s so much, it’s too good, she can’t -

Even her hand is shaking as she wraps her fingers in Cullen’s hair, probably mussing it up terribly, but she’s completely lost. And he must realize how far gone she is, because he’s lifting her and bringing her legs over his shoulders. Her hands are still trembling as she tries to get ahold of something, even though she really doesn’t need to - Cullen is strong, and his hands are firm on her, pressing tightly into her skin as she tries to choke back whimpers and moans. She just goes back to placing both hands in his hair as her hips start to jolt against his face, unsure if she’s trying to get away from it or get more.  

He holds her firmly in place, licking down and into her, and fucking his tongue into her as she starts to fall apart, and she’s begging, now, whispering “pleasepleaseplease Cullen, _please_.” When he sucks on her clit again he digs his fingers into her hips  _hard_ and she’s going to have bruises for sure and oh _fuck_ \- she’s coming with a drawn out whine as her head slams back into the wall, but she barely even feels it. She can feel herself shaking everywhere and she’s hyperventilating a little as she comes down. Gazing down at Cullen, she watches him place one more soft kiss to her clit with his eyes trained on her face, and she twitches with oversensitivity before he sets her down carefully and pulls her leggings back up despite how wrecked she is.  

Cullen stands. His smiling face is soaked and she almost moans again at the sight. His eyes dark are with lust as he kisses her. She reaches down for him, but he intercepts her hand, saying “No time for that now. We’ll have plenty of time… later. I’ll fuck you and you won’t have to stay quiet, and then I’ll eat you out until you scream.” He kisses her one more time and strides away, leaving her standing there a little dazed, and soaked down to her thighs.

By the time she walks out of the hallway five minutes later, she already has a payback plan.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [reblog on tumblr](http://bisexualsteve.tumblr.com/post/119475553673/prompt-fill-take-me-to-heaven-and-back) if you want, and comments are super welcome! <3  
> Also, I'm new to the DA fandom and I would love anyone to come drop me a line! Anon or not, I want some friends in this fandom, haha.


End file.
